


Nostalgia

by Daegaer



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Aliens, Drabble, M/M, that remarkable book The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur misses a taste of home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

"Foodwise, I miss fish and chips the most," Arthur said, staring out at the plain of flowers illuminated by the light of the triple moons.

It wasn't quite the sort of thing Ford expected to hear at one of the galaxy's beauty spots. "Oh," he said finally.

"The scent of vinegar on the hot chips," Arthur said dreamily, "and the taste of salt. I don't suppose there's a chip shop round here?"

Ford didn't reply, being too busy remembering his father's face as he spoke about the patisserie tradition lost in their planet's destruction.

Somehow, he'd find Arthur some chips.


End file.
